An unexpected answer
by julyadrthesed
Summary: Someone is still alive & has links to Assad that may just save the day. This is fanfiction so I am taking some liberties here. However, I have put a lot of thought into explaining certain things. Just be patient please!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

With the latest development, Assad sat back and watched as the personnel of CTU argued. Americans were so stupid. Jack and him were correct. They should let them do their job and this thing could be over with. Such was one of the many things Assad hated about American DIPLOMACY but he had given his word and if there was any hope that she was still alive, Assad knew he had to keep it. He wondered what Mira, as he called he,r would think when she found out that Jack Bauer was out of the Chinese prison and helping in this situation. He let out a small chuckle, if she was alive Mira already knew.

His phone rang and everyone suddenly became quiet. "Hello?" He answered in Arabic as well as the rest of his conversation was spoken as well. As he looked up at them when he got done, he noted the tears in Nadia's eyes and he nodds at her-knowing she understood his conversation.

"That was a doctor friend of mine. He has been treating someone to whom most of you know and believe to be dead. That person is now very much alive and demanding to know what has happened to him since he supposedly died nearly two years ago. I can't risk my doctor being found my Fayed. We will have to go pick him up.

"And just who is this person?" Bill demanded.

Assad looked at him then his eyes went over to Jack and he responed steadily, "Tony Almaida."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Fayed got out of the car and approached his two men that were standing guard in front of the building. "Your guest is inside, waiting patiently."

He let out a chuckle. Fayed knew his guest was not one to be patient. But he knew he needed to tread carefully. For, the one who was called "The Unyielding". he needed the help to gain his revenge.

"Leave us," he instructed as he took in the sight of his guest.

Once they were alone, unemotional eyes stared at him. "You sent for me?"

"I did. We have a common enemy-you and I. Unfortunately, I have failed twice in my attempts to kill him as I have let my personal feelings get in the way with making him suffer when I should have taken him out."

"You are referring to Jack Bauer."

"I am."

"I was not aware that you had him within your grasp twice."

"The first time was nearly 2 years ago. I thought a certain punishment would break him that I managed to manuever. I was wrong."

"Which is why you made a false deal with the United States."

"Yes. And again, I failed. I have the power to bring him back to me but my hatred for Jack Bauer is my weekness."

"How will you bring him back to you? Even the United States government is not that stupid to make the same trade twice in one day."

"He will come to me alone without CTU when you do what I want you to do."

"Which is?"

Fayed took his first step towards the assassin and dropped a piece of paper in the air. The assassin caught it and looked down. Smiling, though only in the mouth for the eyes were still as dark as night, and in a whisper she spoke: "For revenge on killing my family and yours, Jack Bauer will be brought to his knees then he will die."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still in shock from being alive, Tony looked around at the room in front of him. He couldn't believe he was back again. Without Michelle. He had hoped that it was all a dream, a bad dream at that but still a dream. Though Jack had told him it wasn't-Michelle really was dead. He would have to go on without her.

If he could remember anything from the past 18 months, surely, he would be better off. Tony studied Assad. The man who had brought him back to life, so to speak. Assad had assured him that though he may not wish it once his memory came back, he would remember what had happened to him. All he would say was that he "owed" someone Tony's life and that today was not the day to tell the story.

Looking around the room and half-way listening to President Wayne Palmer, Tony knew Assad was right. Though he didn't like being kept in the dark about what had happened to him, with a nuclear bomb going off and more on the way, today was not the day to rehash the past.

Forcing himself to focus, he looked at Jack as he asked him a question. "I think it's our best shot right now."

"Then let's do it." Bill stood up and soon everyone was racing out of the conference room to find a way to stop Fayed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

After a moment of silence, Tony looked at Jack and spoke, "Chloe told me about your brother. I'm sorry Jack."

Jack didn't flinch as he responded, "It was necessary."

"I was surprised about your father."

"You and me both. But he came through and he'll recover. That much I can be sure of. He's too stubborn to die." He looked at Tony, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not really sure. The last thing I remember is talking to Bill about not cutting Henderson a deal for killing Michelle. To find that what I remember-which seems like a couple hours ago, really happened nearly 19 months ago is a little...strange."

"You and Michelle were out until Henderson decided to use you to frame me."

"I know. We were happy too," Tony reflected and told Jack some stories about his and Michelle's life together away from Michelle knowing that they both needed the distraction. "We started our own consulting firm doing a little bit of everything which kept us busy. Yet we were together and out of harm's way. Well," he chuckled, "for the most part. Let me tell you how one Wed. afternoon Michelle managed to get us in trouble..."

Five minutes later they pulled onto a street and parked the car a couple houses down from the house they were going to. Jack nodded at Tony and they got out of the car to be met by a couple other CTU Vans.

"O.K. Bill, we're all set." Jack called in.

"We hear you Jack. Put Sam in play and remember, even though we are in a state of war with these terrorists, there are kids in that house. Be careful."

"We will." Jack turned. "Let's do it."

"They're going in." Bill addressed the room. "Keep sur-"

"We have to stop right now," Chloe burst forth. "I have Fayed on the line."

"What does he want?"

"To speak to Jack. He has Kim."


End file.
